NOCHEBUENA MORTÍFAGA por SSnape
by Florence Rose
Summary: Los mortífagos también celebran la Navidad... Claro, a su manera. UN CAPÍTULO.


Nada de esto me pertenece, bla, bla, bla,....

**NOCHEBUENA MORTÍFAGA por S.Snape **

Algo pasa con el correo...

No soy hombre que se emocione con facilidad, y si algo llega a producirme algún atisbo de felicidad, procuro no exteriorizarlo. Pienso que son sentimientos que se deben guardar para uno mismo, y que a nadie realmente le importan. Mi gran posesión es mi mundo interior, y no lo pienso compartir jamás con nadie, de eso podéis estar seguros.

Pero sin embargo, hoy ha sucedido algo tan extraordinario que me sobrepasa. Tan increíble es, que tengo que compartirlo con alguien, pero aquí en Hogwarts no tengo a nadie con quien sincerarme. Sí. Ya. Estáis pensando que tal vez pueda decírselo a Dumbledore. Pero... ¿Por qué pensáis todos que Dumbledore lo sabe todo sobre mí? Hay muchas cosas que jamás le contaría a ese amante de los muggles, y la primera de esas cosas es que ¡jamás abandoné a los mortífagos! ¡No soy un traidor!... pero he de admitir que con los años le he tomado cariño a ese viejo loco.

Todo comenzó como un día normal, pero claro, todo lo normal que podía ser la víspera de Navidad. Nada más asearme, bajé al Gran Salón a tomarme un cafelito negro que es lo único que me despeja.

Mi sitio en la mesa de los profesores es entre Dumbledore y Flitwick, pero hoy Dumbledore no estaba porque tenía un compromiso en el Ministerio, y Flitwick estaba atareado decorando el árbol de Navidad con cosas extremadamente horteras, así que, estaba solo, como mi café.

Paseé mi vista por entre las mesas de los alumnos que como imaginaréis estaban más alterados de lo normal por la fecha que era, y porque vigilaba las mesas Rose Sprout, a la que nadie hacía el menor caso. Además hoy vendría el correo por lo que el correspondiente alboroto sería aún mayor.

Me disponía a tomar el último sorbo de café, para después ir a encerrarme todo el día en las mazmorras, cuando me sucedió algo que no me había pasado en la vida: Una lechuza me trajo una postal navideña. La miré, y ésta venía sin remite. Lo único que decía era:

"No dejes de venir ésta noche a la fiesta navideña que celebramos donde tú sabes. Tus amigos que no te olvidan te desean: Feliz Navidad."

Era de lo más extraño. Yo nunca había recibido una felicitación por Navidad, ni tampoco me llueven las invitaciones para cenar de mis amigos, así que pensé que debía haber habido un error y esa postal era para otro profesor. Le di la vuelta. No os imagináis la sorpresa que sufrí cuando vi el dibujo que ahora paso a detallaros:

Se trataba de los tres Reyes Magos, o los Magos de Oriente, ya sabéis, los que llevaban al portal oro, incienso y mirra. Hasta ahora, la postal no podía ser lo más vulgar, pero fijándome bien había algo raro en el dibujo: Las caras de los tres Reyes Magos me resultaron sospechosamente familiares. Allí delante de mis ojos estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, y Lucius Malfoy vestidos de Reyes Magos, y tratando de sonreír. Casi suelto una carcajada allí mismo al ver las fachas de éstos tres. Sobretodo de Malfoy con la cara teñida de negro y un turbante en la cabeza. Después de semejante impresión, y mirando lo que había escrito en la postal, entendí que se trataba de un mensaje para que me presentara en el escondite de los mortífagos esa misma noche, que era víspera de Navidad.

Todo resultaba de lo más sospechoso. Cuando el Señor Oscuro quería que todos nos reuniéramos con él, lo hacía con la marca del brazo, como ya todos sabéis. Pero en ésta ocasión no había sido así; algo pasaba y no tenía ni idea de qué podía tratarse. Decidí no pensar en ello hasta la noche en la que asistiría a la "cena de nochebuena".

Algo pasa con Voldemort...

No sabréis lo que es pasar frío hasta que voléis en una escoba durante treinta millas bajo una tempestad de nieve. Arrecido de frío, entré en el escondite de los mortífagos y nada más entrar, comprendí que algo no iba bien: Nadie llevaba puesta la máscara de mortífago salvo yo ¡con lo que pica la puñetera!. Lo que deduje de aquello es que el Señor Oscuro no podía estar allí. Si hubiera estado y lo hubiera visto, se habría liado a echar cruciatus a todo el que no llevase la susodicha máscara. Que lleváramos máscara es una de sus manías a la que nos tiene acostumbrados. Jamás he comprendido por qué teníamos que llevarla. Seguramente sería alguna perversión suya, no sé. El caso es que me fijé en mis camaradas y todos estaban sentados en sillas que ellos mismos seguramente habrían conjurado formando un círculo. Otro detalle más para decir que el Señor Oscuro no estaba. Nadie más se sentaba en esa casa salvo el Señor Oscuro. Los demás debíamos permanecer de pié e inclinarnos ante su presencia. Siempre me ha parecido muy desconsiderado de su parte. Por que hay que tener en cuenta que el más joven de nosotros ronda ya por los cuarenta. Pero jamás ninguno de nosotros hemos tenido suficiente valor para quejarnos.

- ¡Severus! ¡Has venido! – Lucius Malfoy vestido normal vino hacia mí desde el otro extremo del salón, con las maneras efusivas habituales en él, que solo usa con sus amigos. - ¡Quítate la máscara, hombre! Que no está aquí. - ¿Fue impresión mía, o me pareció que estaba contento de que el amo no estuviera? Yo mientras me quitaba la máscara, le pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasa Lucius? ¿Cómo es que nuestro señor no está aquí? ¿Y por qué no nos ha reunido con el método habitual?

- Severus. Hoy ha sucedido un acontecimiento trascendental para nosotros, pero todavía no puedo decírtelo. Por eso te pido que te sientes y esperes. Todavía faltan algunos hermanos mortífagos por llegar. En cuanto lleguen, os contaré lo que ha sucedido.

Yo asentí, y Lucius se encaminó hacia la puerta del final, pero a medio camino se volvió hacia mí y me dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa:

- Mandaré a Pettigrew para que te traiga un vasito de aguardiente para entrar en calor. ¡Venga! ¿Qué haces que no te sientas todavía? – y siguió andando hacia la puerta por dónde desapareció.

Yo conjuré la silla mientras pensaba en la gran persona que es Lucius Malfoy. No entiendo porqué la gente lo ve como una persona fría y desalmada, cuando jamás conocí yo un padre más tierno, un esposo más abnegado, y un amigo mejor para sus amigos. ¡Qué hombre tan entrañable! Cierto que para sus enemigos no es......

- Severus ¿Tú sabes que es lo que pasa? – El gordo de Goyle que estaba sentado a mi lado, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- No. Yo sé tanto como tú.

- Aquí nadie sabe nada. - Dijo Avery al otro lado del círculo – Todos hemos recibido una postal navideña citándonos aquí, pero a parte de eso, no sabemos nada.

Peter Pettigrew entró en el salón llevando una bandeja con una botella de aguardiente y unos vasos. A veces me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que pasaría para que Peter cambiara de bando? Era un Gryffindor amigo de Gryffindors que se pasó a una organización compuesta únicamente por Slytherins... ¡Qué raro! Nosotros lo hemos acogido muy bien en nuestro seno, pero la verdad es que éste hombre no vale para luchar, aunque es una magnífica ama de casa; mantiene éste lugar muy limpito, y las túnicas tan bien planchadas que el Señor Oscuro siempre lleva puesta seguro que son obra de él. ¿no se dice que detrás de todo gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer? Pettigrew nos dio a todos vasos de aguardiente que le agradecimos sin dudarlo antes de que se marchara a la cocina de nuevo. ¡Y qué bien me sentó el licorcito!

Éstas son las cosas que con el Señor Oscuro presente no podemos hacer. En su presencia no podemos beber, ni comer, ni hablar, ni movernos sin su permiso, y todo con la máscara puesta. Y si lo desobedecíamos: Cruciatus.

Con todo lo que hemos hecho por él, podría ser más condescendiente con los suyos que hemos sacrificado nuestras vidas.

Pensando esto, entraron Lucius, Bellatrix y Peter. Los dos primeros estaban de lo más normal, pero Bellatrix estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Si yo hubiera sido un hombre emotivo, y ella no fuera una mujer tan malvada y asquerosa, me hubiera levantado a consolarla, pero teniendo en cuenta lo mal que me caía, me alegré de su pena.

- Cálmate ya, Bella – le dijo Lucius - Peter: Dale un poco de aguardiente – Pettigrew trajo la bandeja y Bellatrix cogió la botella y dejó el vaso. Se la echó por el gaznate mientras se sentaba entre el marido y Malfoy.

- Hermanos – dijo de pronto Malfoy – Tengo que comunicaros una mala noticia. Ésta mañana Bellatrix, Peter y yo estábamos aquí recibiendo órdenes de nuestro amo, cuando, sin más, le dio un ataque al corazón y.... murió.

Todos nos miramos con cara de preocupación. Nuestro guía, nuestro padre maléfico había muerto, y además de una manera estúpida.

- Desde hacía unos días no estaba bien. Tú me lo comentaste ¿Recuerda Crabbe?

- Ehh... sí. Ya te dije que últimamente los cruciatus que hacía no dolían tanto.

- ¡Ay! ¡Mi único amor ha muerto! – exclamó Bellatrix antes de abrir otra botella de aguardiente mientras su marido la consolaba.

- Sí. Es duro para todos. – dijo Mlafoy – pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Era un gran hombre y si os sirve de consuelo puedo deciros que no sufrió en su muerte.

¡No! A mí no me servía de consuelo. Después de veinte años a su servicio, fingiendo haberme cambiado de bando, teniendo que tratar todos los días a mis enemigos y a los niñatos de Hogwarts. Todo para que Dumbledore pensase que yo era un mortífago arrepentido. Después de todo eso, va y el Señor Oscuro se nos muere. ¿De qué me han servido todo mis sacrificios?

- Voyyyy a prrroponerrr un brrrriiiindis - Bellatrix Lestrage bastante bebida me sacó de mis pensamientos - Porrrr el maeeeeesstrrro

- Por el maestro – contestamos todos con mucha devoción.

Algo pasa con los mortífagos...

- Hermanos - prosiguió Lucius - Nuestro gran movimiento ha sido decapitado por la fatalidad, pero no quiere decir que no podamos seguir adelante. Es necesario que elijamos un nuevo líder. Y si queréis, yo puedo ser vuestro nuevo amo.

Ninguno estuvo de acuerdo con que Lucius fuera el sucesor del Señor Oscuro , así que decidimos hacer una votación. En una urna los 35 mortífagos allí reunidos metimos 35 papeletas con el nombre del que pensábamos que era el más indicado como sucesor. El resultado de esa votación fueron 35 candidatos diferentes. Estaba clarísimo que no nos pondríamos de acuerdo.

- Éste es el tipo de cosas que el Señor Oscuro hacía mejor que nadie. – Dije yo - Él se erigió como jefe nuestro, y ningunos fuimos capaces de rechistarle nada.

- Sí tenía muchas virtudes... - me apoyó Lucius – Nadie será como él . Jamás olvidaré las horas que pasé aquí de pié esperando sus órdenes... Le encantaba hacernos esperar.

- Verdad – Contestó Avery – De jóvenes no pasaba nada por esperar dos o tres horas de pié sin moverse y con la máscara puesta ¡Teníamos tanta ilusión! Pero últimamente para mí se había convertido en una tortura. Pero no tanto como para el pobre Goyle que tiene artrosis...

Goyle sonrió con tristeza.

- Era un maestro torturando - sentenció Crabbe - ¿recodáis lo bien que nos torturaba cuando nos equivocábamos? Pero siempre era tan magnánimo como para no matarnos. ¡Qué gran corazón!

- Conmigo fue un ángel – Dijo Peter – Me dio éste maravilloso brazo metálico, y quiso que me quedara aquí a vivir con él para arreglarle la casa. ¡Una tarea muy noble! Él nunca me lo agradeció, pero con sus puntapiés y patadas me hacía entender que reparaba en mi buen hacer.

- Tenía sus manías... - dijo Goyle

- Sí - sonrió Lucius – Su obsesión con Harry Potter ¿verdad? – Todos reímos – Los elaborados planes que hacía para tratar de atraparlo, con lo fácil que hubiera sido ir a la casa de sus tíos y darle matarile durante sus vacaciones...

- Jamás entendí eso. – dije yo – Yo creo que en el fondo no quería matarlo. Yo le decía siempre que con gusto envenenaría a Potter, pero él quería encargarse personalmente. Era un pelín terco.

- Era más terco que una mula – sentenció Malfoy – Y su inteligencia brillaba por su ausencia.

- ¡Ayyyyy! Yo loo amaaba – dijo entre lágrimas Bellatrix a su botella – No quiso casarse conmiiiigo. Tuve que casarrrme con éste imbécil – señaló a su marido que agachó la cabeza humillado. - Fue un ingrrrrato, ¡Hip! Prefirió a Peter antes que a mí. ¡Hip!

- No esté triste querida, tampoco me quería mí – dijo Peter emocionado – A mí solo me quería para limpiar su casa y hacerle la comida. Ni siquiera podía comer de sus sobras. Tenía que conformarme con las sobras de Nagini ¡Ay! ¡Odio a esa serpiente! Y mira el asqueroso brazo que me dio – cogió un vaso de aguardiente con el brazo metálico y se le escurrió de los dedos cayendo al suelo - ¿Lo ves? ¡Es una mierda de brazo!

- Bueno, - finalizó Lucius – Lo que está claro es que ya nunca más sentiremos su llamada a través de la marca que nos dejaba el brazo dormido – Dijo Lucius sonriendo y enseñándonos el brazo completamente limpio de tatuajes. Al morir el Señor Oscuro el tatuaje había desaparecido. Todos nos miramos nuestros brazos y los tatuajes ya no estaban. Miré a mis compañeros y en las caras de todos ellos vi reflejada la sensación de libertad que yo mismo estaba sintiendo. Fue un momento de entendimiento común en el que todos supimos que lo que más anhelábamos, era el sentirnos libre del que nos tenía esclavizados.

Todos estábamos muy felices, incluso Bellatrix había dejado de llorar y reía con ganas. Pero en ese momento, por la puerta del final del salón apareció la serpiente del Señor Oscuro, Nagini. Se colocó en el centro del círculo que formábamos con nuestras sillas y levantó la cabeza hasta la altura nuestra. Nos miró con desafío y odio, como siempre había hecho su amo. Por un momento pensé y creo que no fui el único, que el Señor Oscuro se había reencarnado en esa serpiente, y que venía a vengarse por la pequeña rebelión que había habido hacía un minuto.

Algo pasa con Nagini....

-¿Quieres un poquito más Severus? – Me dijo Peter sosteniendo con la mano buena el cucharón con el que estaba repartiendo el delicioso guisito.

- No, gracias Peter. Estoy servido.

- ¡Vamos Peter! – le reclamó Lucius .- Deja de servir platos y siéntate a comer, que está buenísimo.

- Gracias, - dijo tímidamente Peter mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Y dónde has aprendido a cocinar serpiente? – le pregunté a Peter – Tienes que pasarme la receta.

- ¿Allguienn quiere más aguarrrdiente? ¡Hip! – preguntó Bellatrix que se había hecho dueña del mueble bar.

- No gracias Bella – dijo Lucius. Y adquiriendo un tono más solemne nos dijo a todos: - Hermanos, tenemos que tomar una importante decisión – Todos lo miramos sorprendidos preguntándonos que quería decirnos ahora – He estado pensando y creo que debemos cambiarle el nombre a nuestra hermandad. Si os parece bien, yo propongo el nombre de "Los ofiofagos" o sea los comedores de serpientes. ¿Quién está a favor de la moción? – Todos levantamos la mano – Bien, pues que inaugurada la primera sesión de los ofiofagos. De ahora en adelante solo nos reuniremos para cocinar y comer serpientes, ¿Qué os parece?

- ¡Come y calla, Lucius! - le dije, aunque todos estábamos más que de acuerdo con esa idea. Qué hay más maravilloso que un grupo de amigos reunidos alrededor de un mantel, charlando y riendo de las cosas que tenemos en común. Para mí ha sido la mejor nochebuena que he vivido. No siento tristeza al dejar lo que significó los mortífagos atrás, ni siento que haya dejado alguna tarea por realizar, bueno tal vez con Potter sí, pero por lo demás estoy bastante feliz de haberme librado de ésta carga. Además ya no tendré que darle el terrible disgusto a Dumbledore al decirle que sí soy un mortífago. Me cae bien éste ancianito, ya os lo he dicho.

Mi historia ha terminado. Solo me queda despedirme y desearos una Feliz Navidad, y que los Reyes Magos os traigan todo lo que deseáis. O si preferís, que os lo traiga el gordo del pijama Gryffindor, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, pero particularmente yo me quedo con mis amigos: mis tres Reyes Magos particulares.

_S.S._


End file.
